What We Become/Issue 44
"Find out what for myself?" Adam questions. Harold walks away and follows Frank down the hallway. Adam wonders to himself, what is going on? He then follows the two down the hallway followed closely behind by Morgan. Adam and Morgan enter the armory to see Harold and Frank packing away guns in bags. "Here" Frank says and hands a bag of guns to Adam. "What about food, medical supplies and other things?" "Gather most of it, no time for the rest because in case you haven't notice, those damn biters found their way inside of here so this place isn't safe anymore. It belongs to the dead" Frank replies. Morgan sighs. This hotel was what kept his life running and earned him a living. Not anymore. The sounds of zombies moaning outside confirm Frank's statement. The group gathers the remaining weapons and head outside in the hallway where they head to the front door. As they come across another hallway, Adam notices a door thats open to the outside where he see's the pool area. Several zombies walk around with corpses of Dwight's soldiers littered on the ground. However, the lifeguard chair sits against the wall meaning the some have escaped. The zombies notice them and begin to head inside and through the hallway. "Time to go" Adam tells them. The group run outside to the outdoor parking lot. A few zombies roam around and are quickly dispatched by the group. Adam opens the van door to see it stocked full of weapons and supplies. He turns to Frank. "Who's alive with your group?" Frank asks. "We got Lilly, Jack and Karen at an office building a few buildings down the street" Morgan tells him. Frank looks to the inside of the van. Space seems to be lacking. "Ahhh ok, we have to go get James and Melanie as well. It seems some people may have to share a seat considering the small space we have because of all the supplies". Adam turns around to the sound of groaning. Zombies exit the hotel and head towards them. "We will deal with it when the time comes, for now, let's get the fuck out of here". "I'll drive" Morgan tells them. The four get inside the van and drive off from the hotel. Morgan focuses on the road and swerves around zombies. Adam sighs and turns to face Harold. "What is it about Melanie that I need to find our for myself?" Adam questions again. Frank looks away and stares out the window. Harold seems a bit nervous and is about to say something when the car bumps up and down for a moment. "What the hell was that?" Adam questions. "Sorry, I hit a biter" Morgan apologizes. He slightly laughs at the end though. Adam throws a questioning look to Harold. "Let's just say, they both thought you we're dead" ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Jack stares out the window. He lays his head down on the window sill and sighs. He looks at his drawings on the table and sighs again. "Dad..." he mutters to himself. Lilly and Karen sit by the door and patiently wait. Lilly fiddles with her hair while Karen leans against the wall and yawns. She opens a medical kit beside her and observes the contents. "That's like the fourth time you've looked through that" Lilly points out. "Yes well..." Karen replies, adjusting her glasses again. "...always good to be prepared. You never know what kind of condition they will return under. Speaking of which, hopefully I won't need this when they come back". She has a look of worry on her face that makes Lilly worry some more. "Don't think about it like that. You're worrying me now. They'll be back" ______________________________________________________________________________________________ "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" Adam yells. James and Melanie jump back in shock. Adam stands there in the doorway of the fire building, a tense angry look on his face and clutches his fists. Morgan, Harold and Frank stand behind awkwardly. "We...we thought you we're dead" Melanie says with tears. "Yeah I know" Adam sternly replies. James stands there to shocked to say anything. Melanie attempts to walk over to Adam. "Don't" he tells her. Melanie looks like she is about to breakdown. Adam had walked in on them sharing a kiss. This was because they had feared the worse and that him and Lilly we're dead. Adam couldn't fathom it, it had only been a few days. Hell they didn't even wait and see for a while if they we're alive, they we're just so quick to jump to conclusions. "I'm so sorry..." Melanie tells Adam. "I thought you we're dead, James was there for me and I'm...so sorry" she says with tears running down her face. James begins to panic. "Oh shit Adam, I'm sorry man. Please don't tell Lilly" Adam glares at James. "Why shouldn't I? I guess maybe I'll let you tell her so she has her heart broken by you!" he yells at him. James slightly flinches. "She has the right to know" Adam simply says before walking past the others. "You have 10 seconds to get inside the van or we are leaving without you two". Adam walks outside and get's inside the van. He lies his head back and a million thoughts run through his head at once. He can't imagine that Lilly will take it any better. The others get inside the van. James and Melanie enter awkwardly. Adam ignores the stares that he is getting at the back of his head. He feels like he could explode at any moment but refrains from doing so. He inhales and exhales a deep breath before starting up the van and driving off down the road. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ "What?" Lilly asks in denial. The group stands in the doorway waiting. James bows his head down in embarresment and regret. Lilly's face turns from one of disbelieve to anger and she slaps James across the face. James slighty stumbles back but regains his composure. "Lilly please...we can talk this out" James pleads. "There is nothing to talk out James! I can't believe you would pull something like this!! And I thought I loved you, but you make me sick!" she yells at him. James doesn't say anything else. He simply bows his head down again and stares at the floor. Lilly grabs car keys from a desk and throws them at James. They hit his stomach and fall to the floor. "You can take those keys. You and Melanie can find whatever car those keys belong to because you two sure as hell aren't getting in my van!" Lilly grabs Jack's hand. "Come'on kiddo, we're leaving now" Lilly and Jack walk outside behind Adam, Morgan, Karen, Harold and Frank. They get inside the van and wait for James and Melanie to get inside their car. Once this happens, they group sets out down the road. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ James and Melanie are silent as the car drives down the road. James looks over at the tear stained Melanie who stares out the car window. James sighs to himself and looks back to focusing on the road ahead. "We should never have done it" Melanie says. James looks over at her, then looks back to the road. "You're telling me..." "You came onto me, it's your fault". "Hey, I had every reason to believe my girlfriend was dead. You didn't exactly try to stop it either! We're both to blame for this, don't try and peg it on me". Melanie's eyes go wide. James notices this. "What?!" "James, look out!" ''' '''James snaps his attention back to the road. There is a huge pothole in the road from god know's what. Before James can slam on the breaks, the car hits the pothole and flips over. James feels himself fall unconscious. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ James snaps open his eyes. He looks around to see everyone standing above him. He has a hard time breathing. He then notices a piece of the car in his stomach. He's lying in a pool of his own blood. Adam raises the gun to his head. He switches his attention to Melanie's corpse who already has a bullet in her head. James looks back up at Adam and the others. Lilly has her hands over her mouth in shock, Jack is clinging to Lilly's leg, Karen is crying into Morgan's shoulder and Morgan looks beyond shocked as he stares at car piece in James' stomach. Harold and Frank don't seem to be paying attention. Instead they're looking the other way. "Fuck...this hurts to much. Arghhhh..." James mutters. Adam shakes. He doesn't know whether he should pull the trigger. An hour ago, he hated James and now he feels the same sorrow he felt when his other friends died at the hotel. James' breathing becomes rapid, he feels his life slowly slipping away. Slowly and painfully. "Please, pull the trigger" James begs in between rapid breaths. Adam doesn't say anything. He pulls the trigger. The deed is done. 'Credits' *'Adam Greene' *'Jack Marsh' *'Lilly' *'Morgan' *'Karen' *'Frank' *'Harold' *'Melanie' *'James' 'Deaths' *'Melanie' *'James' ______________________________________________________________________________________________ 'Click Here to Read Issue #45.' Category:Issues